SUNSHINE FOR YOU
by Angelyanski
Summary: Nico is travelling to find a hidden city of magic while bumping into Will, a cheery fellow that will make Nico's travel worthwhile. Together they will discover friendship, love and magic. AU - MAGIC! (SOLANGELO)
1. Meeting

**SUNSHINE FOR YOU**

 **A/N: Oh My God! This is the first time that I'll write a fanfiction and It's SOLANGELO babies! Anyway, this is an AU and It's all about magic. Please bear with me. Please don't hate me if I have some grammatical error or something. Like I said It's my first time to write something. Also, I'm sorry for the lame title, I can't think of anything else. I appreciate feedbacks. Lovelots honey bunchies :***

 **I don't own anything except for the plot! But how I wish I own them :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting**

He wants open his eyes but he can't. He feels like he's dreaming. Fading away. He doesn't know anymore. All he can is do is feel. He felt something cold. It was colder than ice. It was slowly crawling under his skin. Then, he was struck by it. _Loneliness_. He can feel it. Loneliness that he never ever knew. It was piercing his soul. He can't breathe and he choked down a sob. He want to shout ' _help',_ but he can't. Finally, he was submitting to the feeling of nothingness inside him. But then, something warm touched his hands. Like it was pulling him out of his misery. It was so comforting, like home. He never felt this overwhelming sense of coming home but this warmth is. Then the warmth was spread into his chest until it engulfed his entire body. He never want to let this feeling go, so he hold onto it. Then, it was slowly fading. Bit by bit, it grew faint. He panicked. He reached out to whatever it is but he was met with nothing.

"NO!" Nico shouted. He was startled awake by his loud voice. Apart from that he saw his hand outstretched in front of him. Nico flexed his hand, it felt like he was reaching for something but he didn't know what. He wondered why. He took a deep breathe to calm himself down and sagged back to the tree behind him where he was resting. Sleeping under the tree was not part of his plan. Honestly, he was just resting his tired feet from walking and never thought of sleeping but his body actually needed it. Nico opened his eyes and watched the skies above him.

The sun is glaring majestically above the earth indicating the it was the peak of summer in the City of Cycas in the realm of Rothmale where he currently is. The skies is never ending blue and the afternoon clouds are so high and untouchable. Nico scowled at the sun. He was not accustomed to a very bright city but he was glad that the tall big tree hid him from the heat of the afternoon sun.

He was still enjoying watching the afternoon sky when a twig was snapped behind him. Nico was quick to drew his sword and point it towards the source of the noise. The tip of his sword was almost touched the man's throat. The man gestured his hands in surrender.

"I meant no harm. I promise." The man gasped. Nico narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the man in front of him without retracting his sword. The man was wearing a blue shirt and brown short. He was carrying a small bag. His eyes were the bluest that he ever seen, like a clear summer sky. He had a curly mop of blonde hair with a sun kissed skin. Okay, he's gorgeous but that doesn't mean this guy is a threat. Nico glared at the man and slowly lowered down his sword. Blonde head visibly relaxed as Nico was out of the aggressive stance.

"Man, that was so close!" the man exhaled heavily.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nico demanded at him.

Blonde head smiled brightly at him that makes Nico cringed. "My name is Will. Will Solace. I saw you were sitting here and I just wanted to asked you a question. Oh! and you are?"

"Leaving." Nico scooped his belongings and started to marched away from the cheery blonde. ' _Will_ ' his mind supplied.

"Wait!" Will shouted behind him and shuffled next to him. "You don't have to walk so fast, I just want to ask you a question and you were the only one in sight" He made a pleading face at Nico.

"What?" Nico stopped walking as he snarled at Will.

"I'm actually lost." Will said sheepishly. Nico raised his brow at him. "Can you tell me where we are?" Nico sighed and started to walk again. "We're in the kingdom of Rothmale. Those gates were the entrance to the City of Cycas." He pointed the gates where the vines almost ate up the fences. "Now. Get lost." Nico made a shooing gesture to Will and then his traitorous stomach rumbled angrily.

"Hungry, aren't we?" Will smirked at him and Nico flushed.

"None of your business." Nico snarled at the blonde. He stride away quickly but Will's hand caught his wrist. He shivered at the contact and doesn't know why. Nico glared at Will while shoving his hand. "I have an apple. See?" Will offered him a red apple.

Nico stared at the apple then back at Will. "No, thank you." But his stomach grumbled again.

"Come on! You're clearly hungry, your stomach send you a multiple signals already." Will flashed him a kicked puppy eyes. _Damn this stomach and damn those puppy eyes!_ Honestly, he really wanted to eat the apple.

Nico run out of food supplies in his travels and he doesn't have any money left. He really needed to do something to earn just a little bit of money. That is why Nico chose the road to Rothmale because he knows that he can work a little bit here and obtain money. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to accept this apple.

Nico grabbed the apple quickly and mumbled a 'thank you' to Will. He began to eat the apple as they resume to walk towards the gates of Cycas. Will was clearly pleased to see him eat the apple which was a little suspicious. Nico noticed Will was still sauntered beside him.

"Why are you still following me? I answered your question." Nico asked him.

"You did not give me your name yet." Will answered him with a wide smile.

Nico rolled his eyes at Will. "Nope. You will not get my name over an apple." He smirked at Will.

"Then, I'll stick with you until you'll give me your name." Will said it with confidence.

Nico's eyes widen at this."What? Seriously?"

"Yes. So, where you goin'?" Will questioned. Nico sighed. "Is it obvious? I'm going to Cycas."

"What are going to do at Cycas?" Will questioned again. Nico did not answered him. "Can you please tell me why are you going to Cycas? Come on! I gave you my apple. Aren't you obligated to answer my questions?" Will pouted at him. Why this blonde being friendly with him?

"Is this about the apple? Don't worry. I'll pay you back as soon as I can find a job at the city." Nico snapped at him.

"No! I'm sorry!" Will looked mortified. "I'm sorry. I just want a company for a while. Maybe I can join you finding for a job?" He said hopefully.

Nico stared at him. He doesn't know why, but he liked some company for the time being. Will is not a bad choice. He sighed. "Fine, you can accompany me but you can't know my name, though."

Will's smile was blinding. "Okay. I'll earn it. So, can I call you by nicknames? Nico just shrugged. "Okay. sunshine?" Will grinned at him.

"No way! You will not call me that!"

"Brooding boy?"

"Not that either!"

"Pale face?"

"Okay, you're making fun of me."

"No! You're seriously pale." Will grabbed his hand which Nico promptly shoved away. "And your hands are cold like death. Ah! I'll call you death boy!"

"No! Don't call me that." Nico made a face at Will.

"Nope. That's your name until you gave me your name." Will grinned at him.

"I'll never give you my name." Nico muttered.

"What?" Nico was grateful that the blondel never heard him. "Nothing." he rolled his eyes at Will.

"Come on! We gonna find a job at the city!." It's blinding. Will's smile is blinding like the sun. Nico's lips were drawn into a thin line.


	2. Fox Masks

**Chapter 2**

 **Fox Masks**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this. I love feedback, if you want, please leave a message. I won't bite. I promise. Please don't hate me if I have grammatical errors or something. Lovelots honey bunchies :***

 **I don't own anything except for the plot! But how I wish I own them :)**

The City of Cycas is the heart of Rothmale, one of the powerful realms in the world. The main city is a crop based city. Fruits, vegetables and livestocks are so abundant in here that city was one of the largest traders of foods. What's best is they hire people immediately to harvest their crops. Nico and Will walked into the downtown area and started to find some work while admiring the central market. Stalls of different goods and other commodities litter in every nook of the streets. People were rushing back and forth in the noisy market making purchases or sell something. Will's eye were shining. Maybe it's his first time to a country like this.

Nico was about to pick up some harvesting work when he noticed some people gather somewhere near a statue. The statue was carved in ivory which was a woman holding a basket. _Queen Demeter._ He recalled, the deceased queen of the kingdom of Rothmale. The one who strive the realm to be a prosperous and well known.

"What's over there?" Will pointed out.

"I don't know." Nico shrugged.

"Let's see it! Come on, Deathboy!" Will quickly stride towards the commotion.

"No! Solace! Wait!" Nico wants to dragged Will back but the guy was almost halfway there. _Damn those long legs!_ The crowd swallowed Nico and he can't see Will even though the blonde is much more taller than him. Then, a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards someone. He looked up and he saw Will's summer sky eyes. Nico blushed and wretched his hand away but Will tighten his hold.

"No, Don't. You'll be lost if I don't hold you." Will smiled kindly at him.

Before Nico opened his mouth for a retort, A loud voice came from the foot of the statue. He was wearing the same soldier uniform of Cycas except a very shiny badge. Maybe this soldier is a has a higher rank. "Folks! We have a very alarming situation here right now! Robbers are roaming around our realm especially in Cycas. Stealing our crops even livestocks. Our businessmen here are worrying because of lately, they are beginning to poison our crops which would be bad if we let this continue." The people who gathered spoke in hushed voices. "We are giving twenty gold coins to anyone who can capture these robbers." That amount of money is going to last him more than two months! "Please go to these tables here to make an agreement. Thank you." People who gathered dispersed quickly. _Right_. The city of Rothmale is a crop based city. Most of their people are farmers and only few of them were soldiers. Soldiers of this realm is not good with weapons or of any sorts. The did this to attract outsiders. So, they can hire outsiders to do the dirty works.

Nico is still contemplating if he want this job when Will tugged his hand. He raised his eyebrows at Will. "I know that you want this job. Twenty gold coins can last for more than two months, right? Let's grabbed this job." Nico did a double take. How on earth this blonde knows what his thinking?! Or better yet know him this easily?

Nico looked Will up and down. "This is a very dangerous job. Are you sure you're up for it? No offense but I really think that you're not a weapons kind of guy."

Will smirked at him. "You don't know me yet, Deathboy. Come on!" Will hauled him at the tables at the foot of the statue. That's when Nico realized that Will is holding his wrist the whole time. He quickly wrenched it away.

They both approached the table where the soldier was sitting. The soldier looked up and forcibly smiled. "Yes?" Nico coughed a little. "We're going to do the job." The soldier gave them a funny look. "Are you serious? You're kids."

"I'm not! I'm twenty." Nico glared at the soldier. Just because his thin and not that tall means that he is a child. "I'm sorry mister." Will interjected. "We are pretty capable of handling these robbers. I'm Will, my age is twenty-one and this is my companion. I call him death boy at the moment" Will looked at Nico and throw a weary glance. "So, what do you say mister? Can we take the job? Seeing that no one is interested except us." That's true. The crowd has vanished and no one ever dared to approached the table.

The soldier signed and write something on a paper. Which Nico guessed a contract. "Please be careful. They're dangerous." The soldier made a gesture to lean closer to him. They both obliged and the soldier whispered "They have magic, kids."

That made Nico shiver involuntarily. Magic. Magic is a taboo in their world. Magicians and Warlocks were hunted, captured and executed. If Will were surprised, he didn't show it. He just saw Will's look harden.

Nico just stared at the soldier. "We'll be fine." Will said instead, accepting the paper that contains the contract. The soldier gave out instructions but Nico wasn't listening. Magic. Of course, That is why the people were afraid. They were scared of meeting an actual magicians. He clenched his fists at the thought. "Deathboy!" Nico was snapped of his trance. Will was looking at him with worried expression. "We're going to the outskirts of the realm. That's where the robbers probably are. Targeting a wide fields of crops." Nico nodded and let Will take the lead.

They scouted the area and hide under the bushes for about an hour. "Damn! I hate waiting!" Will complained at him. Nico rolled his eyes. "You were the one to take the job. So endure it." Will pouted at him and mumbled something to himself but then he recover and started whining again.

"It doesn't mean that-mmph" Nico cut Will's rant by putting his finger less gloved hand to his mouth. Nico heard a hushed voices. "Shhh." Nico gestured the shushing motion at Will. He scanned the fields and saw the robbers with fox masks. They were two of them. He hold his Stygian iron sword firmly in his hand and signals to Will to follow his lead. Thankfully, Will catches on to his plan.

Nico dashed toward one of the robbers and beat the back of his head by the end of his sword. The first robber fell and he pointed his sword at the one who was still standing. Despite of the mask, Nico can tell that this one was surprised. The robber with a fox mask recovered and throw a somewhat powder at him but he will not be swayed at that.

Nico quickly ducked and hold the robber's wrist and kicked their shin. The robber fell down but he pointed a finger at Nico. In a very scary voice "This will be the start" and a red light hit Nico's chest. The sensation burned until Nico slowly losing consciousness.

He heard a faint "Deathboy" screaming behind him. 'Will' he remembered, then he choked out.

"Run. Will."

 **End notes: You can suggest. PM me. Hahahaha. What do you think? You can leave a review :)**


End file.
